


Happy International Women’s Day

by Polaris



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Post-Deadpool (2016), Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris/pseuds/Polaris
Summary: “You gonna fuck me, baby?”“It is International Women’s Day,” Vanessa says. “Why don’t you be a good boy and go get me my harness?”





	Happy International Women’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of, not technically prequel to New Favorite F-Word, if anyone wants to read those. Otherwise, enjoy!

“Ness. _Ness!_ ” 

Something’s poking her in the cheek. Vanessa grunts and burrows deeper into her pillow, half awake and trying to get away from the annoying poker.

“Ness, wake up!”

It’s Wade. Of course it’s Wade. No one else could possibly be that annoying first thing in the morning. “What time is it?” Vanessa groans into the pillow. There’s a wet spot where she drooled in her sleep. Gross.

“It’s like six. I waited until the sun was up,” Wade tells her. “Baby, I’m all ready!”

That makes her crack an eye open. “Ready for what?” She’s really tired. 

Wade sighs. “Baby, don’t you remember what day it is?”

Oh. _Oh._ Vanessa feels herself start to grin as sleep retreats and awareness starts to kick in.

It’s been a few months since Wade came back. A few months since she had her brief adjustment period and a whole bunch of drinks. A few months since she’s had to learn how to sleep in a bed next to another person again, because she never did manage to get that far while he was gone. He can still eat pussy like a champ, she’s got to admit. It made the facesitting more pleasant than she expected. Of course, not having to worry about smothering him because apparently he can’t fucking die was a novel concept.

She was only tempted for a minute. Two tops.

Now she rolls over and fixes him with a stern look. “So when you say you’re all ready,” she says.

He turns around happily and presents her with his stretched, shiny butthole. It’s like having a cat.

“Oh wow,” she says blankly.

Wade beams at her over his shoulder and wiggles his butt. Vanessa reaches out to slap it as a reflex.

And that makes him moan; his back arches and for a second he’s so pretty she could cry, even with all the fucked up skin. So she caresses his ass, petting idly across the firm cheeks until he sighs and relaxes. Then she slaps him again. Just a tap, really, right over his shiny hole.

“Fuck,” he hisses, sliding down on his elbows. “You gonna fuck me, baby?”

“It is International Women’s Day,” she says. “Why don’t you be a good boy and go get me my harness?”

That’s got him scrambling off the bed to go dig through the sex toy drawer. Vanessa sits up to watch him and stretches; she’d rather have a chance to brush her teeth and maybe clean her junk, but if he needs to get pegged first thing in the morning then she can roll with that. 

She catches the harness when he tosses it to her, quietly marveling at how quickly she’s fallen back into old habits with him. Somehow she thought it would take longer to get used to having him back. It takes her some wiggling to push her underwear down and slide the harness up, but soon she’s pushed the covers back and she’s kneeling on the bed adjusting the straps while Wade picks out a dick.

He holds up two, one in each hand, and appears to weigh them. As she watches, he turns and holds them up for her. “Antoine or Jean-Pierre?”

Vanessa considers. “You looking for girth or precision?”

“Can’t decide.” Wade scowls. 

She knows that look. “Come here.”

He perks up at the sound of her voice. “Baby?”

“Bring the boys with you. We’ll decide together.” 

Wade comes back to bed and kneels in front of her like an expectant puppy. Now that she’s looking for it, she can see the tension in his body, and it occurs to her that this is the first time he’s offered to fuck in the daytime since whatever happened to him happened.

Shit. He believes her when she says she’s still attracted to him. 

Okay, that means she’s gotta make this good. If he’s gonna be vulnerable, the least she can do is reward it. Vanessa shakes her hair back. “Open your mouth, baby.”

He does, instantly, and it makes something inside her purr like a contented cat when he listens. 

So she trails her fingertips across his lips and watches him struggle not to mouth at them for a second before she reaches down and picks up Jean-Pierre. A fat, pretty green number with silver glitter, Jean-Pierre is a nice reliable driver to a prostate-induced orgasm for those who want one. The curve of him means that you get the best results when your bottom is facing away from you, and Vanessa has no doubt that’s why Wade picked him. She rests the dildo against Wade’s lower lip and tilts her head. “Suck it.”

Wade’s eyes fall shut and he bobs his head, taking her cock slow. His lips stretch prettily around the thick dildo. 

“There you go,” she coos, pushing it in deeper. She likes to make Wade gag on it. “How does that one feel, baby? You like this cock in your mouth?”

Wade’s eyes open and he nods, a little wildly. 

“You think it’ll feel as good in your ass as it does in your mouth? Or do you want to try the other one to make sure?”

He nods again, and she glances down to see that his cock is a bright, angry red, and it’s sticking almost straight out.

It makes her grin. “Dirty boy,” she tells him affectionately. “Look how excited you are. Maybe I should leave one in your mouth while I fuck your ass, hm?”

God, the noise he makes. Now she’s getting wet. “I’m gonna make you eat my pussy after this,” she purrs at him. “Fucking your tight little ass is gonna make me so wet, baby. Dirty tease, begging for cock first thing in the morning.”

Wade shudders and closes his eyes, so she pulls Jean-Pierre out of his mouth and picks up Antoine. Without another word she pushes it into his mouth and smiles as he groans deep in his chest.

“So what’s the verdict on Antoine, baby? You need to suck him for a little while?” Antoine is pink, and slimmer than Jean-Pierre, with big veins along the shaft that she can see Wade teasing with his tongue. “Or do you want me to pick?”

He whines and nods, staring at her with big pleading brown eyes. 

Now she gets it. He wants her to steer this whole fuck. Well, lucky for him she’s a professional. “You like sucking those veiny cocks, don’t you? Does that feel really good in your mouth?”

He nods again, slurping wetly. She can see him starting to drool around it.

“Well, that settles it, baby. I’m gonna fuck your ass with Jean-Pierre, and your job is to be a good cockslut and keep Antoine in your mouth while I give it to you. Think you can do that, Wade? Can you be that good for me?”

He nods frantically, staring at her the way she imagines people would stare at a goddess.

She graces him with a smile and pats his cheek. His cheek bulges around the cock in his mouth. “Hands and knees.” It only takes a minute to snap the dildo into her harness, and when she looks up he’s got his ass in the air, waiting for her with tension running through all his limbs.

Such a good boy. God, she loves him. Vanessa reaches out and strokes his back, feeling the bumpy, scarred skin under her fingertips. He shivers. “Fuck, you look good enough to eat, Wade,” she tells him roughly.

He groans, muffled around the cock. 

She can’t help herself; she bends down and tongues his slick little hole and loves the way he _squeals._ He loves this, getting eaten out like a girl, and she knows exactly how to drive him out of his own head. She can feel his muscles twitching under her tongue, and she pulls back enough to spit on his hole before she straightens up and pushes Jean-Pierre in with a smooth thrust.

Wade’s back bows and he shudders hard; she can see his chest heaving and she holds still to let him adjust. 

“How you doing, baby?” she asks him.

He gives her a thumbs up, still panting around the cock in his mouth.

That’s good enough for her. Vanessa puts her back into it, snapping her hips to make him yell. Her fingers dig into his hips, slipping a little as they both start to sweat.

Wade’s shaking under her, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white, and he’s making these muffled, slutty noises that go right through Vanessa. If she didn’t know him so well she’d say they’re pain sounds. But they’re not. _Oh,_ they’re not. Wade sobs and jerks whenever she rams Jean-Pierre just right against his prostate, and her horny little slut isn’t even touching himself, is he? Just like old times; he wants her to get him there with her cock.

Fuck. Fuck, she missed him so much.

So she reaches around and slaps at his cock. Not hard, just a tap to get his attention, really. He sobs and spreads his legs further and makes a noise like he’s dying.

“God, you’re hot like this,” she tells him. “Look how hard your cock is when you get fucked. I’m not even gonna have to touch it much, am I? Just a couple slaps will get a needy little cockslut like you close to coming. You having fun, baby?”

He nods rapidly. There are tears and drool streaking his face.

“You look like a fucked-out mess,” she says, grunting with the force of her thrusts. “Want me to slap your cock again?”

Wade closes his eyes for a moment and then nods.

Vanessa grins, showing teeth. “Such a kinky freak,” she says, and drapes herself over his back so she can reach him better. There’s this thing he likes where she’ll flap her hand back and forth to slap his dick with both sides of it. It barely stings, he says, but it’s humiliating and that gets him off. She does it now while she fucks him, grinning to herself as he squeals and whines and comes all over in a shuddering mess. Then she wraps her hand around his cock and jerks him until he’s actually sobbing. “Is this what you wanted?” she hisses, biting his ear.

Wade makes a noise she’s never heard before, turning to give her this helpless, adoring look. 

Vanessa reaches up and yanks the dildo out of his mouth, tossing it aside. “Tell me you love me,” she growls.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“Tell me you’re never gonna leave me again.”

“Never,” he promises, staring at her like she’s hung the damn moon.

“No one else is ever gonna fuck you this good,” she snarls. “So don’t you fucking leave me, Wade Wilson.”

“Never,” he whispers again, and then he’s kissing her, making soft, needy little noises into her mouth. She lets him roll her over, feels Jean-Pierre slide out of his ass, and doesn’t care, because he’s laying her on her back and kissing reverently down her bare stomach. When he gets to the harness he plucks at the straps until she helps him. Their fingers tangle a few times before he slides it down her legs and rubs over the lines the straps have left on her skin.

She grabs him by the back of his neck. “Eat me, Wade. Suck me up like I’m the sweetest little treat you’ve ever had.”

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Anything you want, baby.” He pushes her legs apart and maintains eye contact as he bends to lick her cunt.

“Shit!” Her legs twitch reflexively, and his big hands come up to hold them open. He keeps looking at her face while he licks her, and it’s intense in a scary way, but she rolls with it because it’s _Wade_ and he’s _back_ and fuck, fuck she can’t look at him while he sucks on her clit. 

Vanessa throws an arm over her eyes and rolls her hips. Wade’s so fucking good at this, always has been, and he tongues her clit like he wants to savor the taste of her. There’s a spreading, building pleasure as he works her up with his mouth. She lets herself feel it, lets it build, and she actually yells when she comes.

Wade knows her, knows just what she needs, and he sucks her clit so gently that she barely has time to breathe when the next orgasm hits her. She wails, reaching down to grab the back of his head and hold him _just there_ until she finally stops coming and collapses into a puddle of jelly.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she pants as Wade sits up and wipes his mouth. “That’s one way to start the day.”

“I’ve got a documentary about Malala Yousafzai lined up for later,” he tells her.

Vanessa bites her lip, feeling a big stupid smile stretch across her face until she knows she’s beaming at him like an idiot. “Goddammit, I love you,” she says to him.

That crooked smile he does is still the same, and it still makes him look like a shy little boy. “I love you too,” he says softly. “Ness, if you’re still worried—”

“Don’t.” She shakes her head. They’ve had this talk and she doesn't want to have it again. He came back to her. Scarred and weird looking, but he came back. He’s here. They’re going to watch a documentary later.

Things are good.

So that’s what she tells him. “We’re good, baby.”

His whole face lights up and he flops down next to her, nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder. It really is like having a cat. “There’s Eggos for breakfast,” he says as she shifts around so they can spoon.

Vanessa grins. “Perfect.”

And with Wade tucked up behind her and his arms around her waist while the sun shines in through the windows, it really is.


End file.
